Venator
Infomation Manufacturer * Allanteen Six Shipyards * Kuat Drive Yards Size * Length: 1137m long * Width: 548m * Height: 268m Cost * about 59 million Republic Credits Capactity * 36 ARC Fighters * 192 V-19 Torrent Star-fighters * 40 Republic Gunships * 24 Walkers Crew * 7200 Clones * 10 Jedi * 189 Naval Officers * 1 Admiral Weapons * 8 DBY-827 Heavy Gun Turret * 52 Point-Defense Laser Cannons * 2 Medium Dual Turbolaser Cannons * 6 Tractor Beam Projectors * 4 Heavy Proton Torpedo Tubes * 16 Torpedos Cargo Capactity * 20000 Tons Roles * Command Ship * Frigate * Destroyer * Star-fighter Carrier * Military Transport Year Introduced * 22BBY Eras * Rise of the Empire era * Rebellion era * New Republic era * Legacy era Side * Galactic Republic * Galactic Empire * New Republic History The Venator-class shared some design-characteristics with a warship class that served in the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader fleet thousands of years before the Clone Wars. Venator-class Star Destroyers were deployed in many battles during the Clone Wars, most notably during the Battle of Coruscant when upwards of a thousand such ships helped protect the capital, and played pivotal roles in the repulsion of the CIS forces and the rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine Separatist forces categorized this kind of vessel as Cruiser-class, to contrast the Escort-class designation for smaller vessels, like the Arquitens-class and Consular-class. These warships were fast enough to pursue blockade runners, while also being large enough to lead independent operations, such as the Battle of Cato Neimoidia, Battle of Kashyyyk, and the Battle of Utapau. They could be used to land troops on planetary surfaces, and serve as escorts for larger battleships, but their primary role was as mainline cruisers and starfighter carriers. As ships of the line, they were often grouped in lines of three to four ships. Apperances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cat and Mouse" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Clone Cadets" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Supply Lines" * StarWars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rising Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow of Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Destroy Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rookies" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Downfall of a Droid" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duel of the Droids" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bombad Jedi" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cloak of Darkness" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Dooku Captured" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Defenders of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Trespass" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Storm Over Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Innocents of Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Holocron Heist" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cargo of Doom" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Children of the Force" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Zillo Beast" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Landing at Point Rain" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brain Invaders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Grievous Intrigue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Voyage of Temptation" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duchess of Mandalore" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Death Trap" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "R2 Come Home" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lethal Trackdown" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "ARC Troopers" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Assassin" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Evil Plans" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Senate Murders" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Nightsisters" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Overlords" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ghosts of Mortis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Citadel" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Citadel Rescue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Water War" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Gungan Attack" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Darkness on Umbara" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Kidnapped" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Escape from Kadavo" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Friend in Need" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gathering" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bound for Rescue" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "A Necessary Bond" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Secret Weapons" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Missing in Action" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Point of No Return" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Sabotage" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis at the Heart" * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6 * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 22" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 23" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 25" * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Category:Ships of the Open Circle Fleet